Balanced
by Drowning Insanity
Summary: It's not how much power you have. It's how you use it that changes everything. TezFujiRyo & AU THIS IS DISCONTINUED, SO IF ANYONE WANTS IT...review  first come first serve!
1. Too Weak to Live

**Disclaimers** to everything that I don't own.

* * *

_Drowning Insanity presents you…_

Balanced  
**Authored by Silent of Drowning Insanity**

* * *

He walked through the dark alleys of the empty streets, tattered and torn. He had just suffered a beating from a bar, and his injuries were severe. He staggered as he held onto the spray-painted wall for support, leaning over, breathing heavily. His breaths were short and heavy, and he gasped for air.

Echizen Ryoma always had things like these happen to him. He knew it would happen, and he expected it everyday. He always tried to defend himself, but it was useless. A gang would always form around him and take advantage of his weakness. And the next thing he knew, there would be blood splattered all over the ground, dripping from his head.

He felt his legs giving way as he collapsed onto the rocky surface. The contact of the cold pavement gave him shivers all over, and he hugged himself to keep warm. Rain began to fall from the dark, cloudy sky, and he curled up into a tighter ball, hoping that it would all end and that someone would just help him recover from his greatest weakness.

A hand touched his cheek, the warm aura relaxing him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurred vision of a human figure, the outline of a face. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Shh…don't speak. Just sleep."

The mysterious human placed a comforting hand on his forehead, and slowly, he tiredly closed his eyes and lied on the ground, motionless. He felt…dead.

_The scale slowly tips to the other side, one side rising from the depths of a dystopian world._

* * *

Same rules apply. Don't ask where I got this idea. School stinks. XD  
And don't copy it, either.  
Reviews are appreciated.  
Thanks. 


	2. Caressing Voice to Wake

**Disclaimers** to everything that I don't own.

* * *

_Drowning Insanity presents you…_

Balanced  
**Authored by Silent of Drowning Insanity**

* * *

He felt himself swimming in the depths of his memories. It was strange for him to dream and think of such a thing, for he always dreamt of blood and attempt of murder every night. But this time, he dreamt of his reminiscences as a young child, and as a cocky teenager. He couldn't help but etch a small smile on his face as he continued browsing through his recollection, laughing and frustrating inwardly as he fumbled through the photographic gallery inside his head when a voice echoed in his mind.

"Wake up, Ryoma…"

How soothing that voice was! It was so nurturing and comforting to hear, as if the voice of his passed mother. She would always awaken him at the same exact time when he was only a toddler back then. His mother, Echizen Rinko, had mysteriously disappeared when he was only thirteen. His father had mentioned that she decided to go somewhere to relax for a bit, away from the family business and everything else. It didn't bother him at all when he was only a teenager, but as time passed and she had not yet returned, it greatly disheartened and worried him that his own mother had not yet returned from her "short" trip.

"Wake up, Ryoma…"

He couldn't bring himself to wake up; he only wanted to drown within the peaceful aura of his lost mother. He wished to see her once more; although she wasn't a big part of his life, she was still his mother, and she had given birth to him. She was the one who created him, and he was grateful for that. That is until certain members of a particular gang kept on stalking and attacking him at the most inappropriate and sudden times.

"Wake up, Ryoma…"

And he did so, finally giving in. He slowly opened his eyes from the drowsy reverie and sat up on bed, tightly clutching the covers…awakening from his past.

_The scale continues to move, a millimeter at a time…_

* * *

Same rules apply. Woke up in the middle of the night to write this. XD  
I just had to write it, since this idea of mine needs to be explored more.  
But now, I'm stuck. XD  
Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks. 


	3. Discontinuation

This story has been discontinued. Anyone who wants to continue it, review – first come, first serve. So sorry readers, but I'm just too busy for FF now. Even Transfer may go, we don't know yet – XD

_--Silent_


End file.
